


Tord's Revenge

by KissingxKate



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle torture, Tickling, ticklish, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingxKate/pseuds/KissingxKate
Summary: /Already on deviantArt, thought I'd put it up here too :)/Tord captures Tom and intends to torture him...until he finds a more amusing secret.Warning- Tickle fic. No slash! ;P





	

Tom woke.

He found that he was seated on a chair, his hands bound behind him, a rope around his chest and waist, his ankles tied to the wooden legs, with his feet just scraping lightly against the floor.  
He was in the...basement? He couldn't see far, most of the room being masked with shadows. There was a single lightbulb dangling from the middle of the ceiling above him, casting a round pool of light that shone down onto him.

How stereotypical.

"Ah, so you're awake then?" A Norwegian accent made Tom sit bolt upright.

"Tord...what's going on? Let me go!" He shouted, straining his wrists against the bonds. Tord laughed scornfully, emerging out of the shadows towards Tom.

"I don't think so, Tom. Not until I've had my fun...You've long been a thorn in my side!" Tord prodded Tom in the side, enunciating his point. Tom flinched.

"What?" Tord asked suspiciously, noting Tom's movement, "Are you hiding something?!" He quickly patted Tom's sides, agressively feeling for a wire, or a hidden document in his hoodie.

Tom inched from Tord's questioning hands, and huffed a short laugh.

"Wait..." Tord stopped mid-poke, "...Was that a laugh?"

"N..no...I coughed!" Tom stuttered worriedly. Tord's grin widened and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh really? Here I was thinking you were laughing..." Tord jabbed his fingers quickly into Tom's sides, making Tom yelp.

"You WERE laughing! You're ticklish?!" Tord crowed triumphantly, continuing his assault on Tom's sides. Tom kept jerking from side to side in an effect to shake Tord off.

"Ah! St-stop! Tord, no, NO!" Tom broke off into giggles as Tord relentlessly tickled his sides.

"Don't complain Tom, I was actually planning on doing worse than this to you, but the humiliation aspect of this is just too good to ignore!" Tord chuckled, withdrawing his hands and letting Tom recover.

"P-please don't...I hate being tickled!" Tom panted.

"All the more reasons!" Tord laughed, turning to search the nearby desk against the wall. He opened the drawers, rifling through the piles of paper and half-drawn comics, discovering a box of knick-knacks and Edd's Lucky Can, and discovered what he had been looking for- an old fashioned quill-type pen. Bless Edd and his obsessive drawing tool collecting! Tord gently placed the quill down, out of Tom's line of vision. He spun round, walking back up to Tom, who backed up into the chair as far away as he could, his eye-sockets wide.

"What are you doing now?!" Tom exclaimed as Tord knelt in front of him. Tord glanced up with a smirk as he pulled off one of Tom's shoes. "NO!" Tom yelled in realisation, trying to kick out against his bindings in vain. Tord swiftly pulled the other shoe off, and shook his head as he saw Tom's socks.

"Again with the checkers thing?" He chuckled. He stroked one finger across the sole of Tom's foot. Tom yelped again and looked askance at Tord.

"I like checkers..." he pouted, "Now let me go, and I promise...I...I'll let you touch my bass!!" Tom bargained desperately.

"Oh now there's an offer I can't refuse..." Tord rolled his eyes as he shook his head gently. He pulled off Tom's socks as Tom attempted to recoil.

"I...I'll yell! The others will hear me!" Tom jerked his body, skipping the chair a few centimetres back.

"Oh no they won't, they're all out. I made sure, of course...I didn't want any interruptions, you see..." Tord held up the socks "And I would shut up if I were you...or these may end up in your mouth."  
Tom's jaw shut with a click of his teeth.

"Good boy!" Tord dropped the socks.

Tom scowled. Tord stood up and walked behind the chair where Tom was tied. Tom tried to follow him with his black gaze, but could only crane his neck so far. Tord reached his hand down to Tom's neck, and Tom winced as Tord's hand touched his collar bone.

"Cold hands!!" he whined.

Tord pulled out Tom's signature checkered tie, Seriously Tom, again with the checkers? You have a problem, man...and slid the fabric knot free. He then placed it over Tom's non-existent eyes, holding his head steady though Tom tried to shake him away, and tying it with a flourish.

"W...why did you blindfold me? What is this, 50 shades of grey? A bad slashfiction?!" Tom asked with a touch of hysteria in his voice.

"Don't flatter yourself Thomas. I just heard that it's supposed to heighten your sensitivity." Tord explained calmly. Tom reestablished his struggles as Tord walked over to the desk and reclaimed the feather quill. He gently fingered the barbs of the feather and smiled to himself, before turning once again to kneel in front of Tom.

Tom had curled his toes and his feet had turned slightly inwards in an attempt to protect them from unseen attacks, but Tord grabbed an ankle before brushing the quill over Tom's sole. Tom cursed and kicked feebly as the feather lightly stroked his skin. Tord contined his ticklish assault as Tom began to snicker, and then giggle as the feather kept up it's relentless torture.

"No Tord, please...not the feet!" Tom forced out between laughter.

"Hey, you almost sounded like Matt then!" Tord noted merrily, never letting up his attack.

The feather brushed across Tom's foot, occasionally dipping into the gaps between his toes, or circling the softer skin of his arch.

Tom could no longer think straight to compose a sentence, and began to shriek with laughter as he strained against the ropes holding him to the chair.

"Wow. This is more effective than I thought! Who knew you'd be so ticklish, Tom?" Tord smirked, swapping foot as Tom's laughter contined.

"Stop! Please! Tord! Ahahaha!" Tom again broke down into laughter once he had forced some words out.

Tord continued his tickle torture until Tom was panting. He let up momentarily to let Tom catch his breath.

An unconcious victim is no fun. He noted to himself.

Tom let his hands fall limp behind him as gulped down air, but reinstated his struggles once his lungs stopped burning. Tord stood up and untied the blindfold. Tom's black eyes looked exhausted, his cheeks were red with effort and tears had run down his face from his laughter.

"O...kay...you've...had...your...fun..." Tom panted. "Now please...let me go!" he yelled.

Tord dug his fingers into Tom's sides. Tom's eyes widened and he squawked with indignation as laughter overtook him again.

"Oh, how about here?" Tord tickled under Tom's arms, and Tom yelled as he tried to pin Tord's fingers beneath his arms, but failed as his wrists were still bound behind him.

"Nohohaha...that's worssssee!"

Tord kept jabbing Tom's sides and under his arms, until he finally tired of tormenting him.

"Well, that was fun...to start with..." Tord stood back and smiled at his exhausted victim, "...But now I should get back on track..." He turned to grab his rucksack...

"Hey I'm home early! Is someone in he..." Edd barged into the room. "Uhh...did I...interrupt something?" He asked nervously.

Tord swung his bag behind his back and slapped a hand over Tom's mouth.

"N...no. Not at all! Heh..." Tord grinned apprehensively.

"Why is Tom tied up...?" Edd asked slowly.

"He uh, lost a bet. Silly Tom. Haha!" Tord dropped his bag and patted Tom on the head with his now free hand with mock affection. Tom glared and growled through Tord's hand, struggling feebly.

"Ok...well, I just came to find my lucky...oh there it is!" Edd rushed over and scooped up his lucky can, looping it over his neck. He smiled innocently at Tord, who returned the expression, before skipping back over to the door, "Well, 'The Cats' is on in a few minutes, I know you guys love that show! See ya!" Edd closed the door behind him.

Tord dropped his hands to his sides and sighed with relief. He looked at Tom.

"Damn. Well. If you don't tell, I won't tell them you're ticklish...agreed?"

Tom sighed and looked at Tord exasperatedly.

"Ugh. Fine." He said begrudgingly.

They stared at eachother awkwardly for a few seconds.

"...I'd...better untie you...huh?" Tord said, rubbing his neck. He got out a flick knife and sliced the ropes holding Tom to the chair.

Tom stood up hesitantly, the stoney basement floor cold on his still-bare feet.

"Uh...better luck next time?" Tom said carefully.

"Oh, I plan on it." Tord conceded smugly.

Tord left the basement, his rucksack slung over his shoulder, leaving Tom to stare at the closed door in bewilderment.

"...Help?" Tom whined.


End file.
